


Buttsex

by gulawoman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kyungsoo invented wordscapes
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulawoman/pseuds/gulawoman
Summary: Kung saan sa Wordscapes lang umiikot ang buhay ng playwright na si Kyungsoo at pinangarap ni Jongin na maging artista.





	Buttsex

**Author's Note:**

> una sa lahat, kakapiranggot lang po ang alam ko sa teatro kaya kung may mga mali man, sorry na agad at ‘wag niyo po ‘kong isusumbong sa guard. pangalawa, enjoy, mga bex! ‘yun lang, wala nang pangatlo, charot.

Buttsex.

Buttsex.

Isa pa.

Buttsex.

Okay, konti na lang at itatapon na talaga ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya.

Ang saya, sira na agad ang araw niya ni hindi pa nga halos nagsisimula. Una sa lahat, ang init—may aircon naman sa fx pero parang wala. Pangalawa, ang sikip—lagi namang masikip at sanay na siya pero iba ‘yung sikip ngayon eh; tipong konti na lang magiging best friends na sila nung bintana sa kaliwa niya, ganyan. Pangatlo, late na siya sa rehearsal nila. Pang-apat at higit sa lahat, mahigit isang oras na ang nakalipas at hindi pa rin niya natatapos ang level na ‘to sa Wordscapes. Sa buong Buhay Wordscapes™ ni Kyungsoo, ngayon lang nangyari ‘to: ang ma-stuck sa isang level at hindi, kahit ilang beses pa umalog nang umalog ‘yang hint na ‘yan sa gilid, hinding-hindi niya pipindutin ‘yan dahil ayon sa bibliya mayroong 7 deadly sins at isa ‘yon doon.

Buttsex.

Napabuntong hininga ulit siya internally; pangatlo na niya.  _Sinusubukan talaga ‘ko ng hayop na ‘to, ha._

Focused na focused si Kyungsoo sa pagtitig sa naka-scramble na letters sa harap niya while channeling his inner Scarlet Witch nang biglang mag-vibrate ang vibrator niya.

Joke. Ang phone niya pala. Typo, sorry.

Fr: Baekhyun Ganda Inggit Sila (si Baekhyun nagpangalan niyan; papalapa niya raw sa shih tzu niya si Kyungsoo ‘pag nakita niyang binago niya)

_bex, san ka na? tapos na probinsyano wala ka pa rin hahahahaha_

Meet Baekhyun; ang best friend niyang lahat ng jokes bad. Kyungsoo should seriously get an award kasi ilang years na niyang pinagdadaanan ang unos na ito. ‘Di niya nga alam kung bakit ang daming nagkakagusto kay Baekhyun. It must be the hips—his hips that do not lie. Pero jokes aside, sobrang grateful si Kyungsoo na si Baekhyun ang best buddy niya. Bad man ang jokes niya, sobrang good naman niya as a friend. Awow.

Fr: KYUNGS

_Fx pa rin. Sagutin mo nga: x t e b u s t_

Fr: Baekhyun Ganda Inggit Sila

_BUTTSEX. FINAL ANSWER NA TITO BOY_

Fr: KYUNGS

_Hindi nga, eh. Nasagot ko na ‘yan. Kanina pa_

Fr: Baekhyun Ganda Inggit Sila

_AY TALAGA BA SIGN NA YAN NA I-UNINSTALL MO NA YAN HAHAHA NA SAN KA NA BA MY GODT MALAPIT NANG MAGSIMULA ANG REHEARSAL LAGOT KA NA NAMAN KAY DIREK_

Fr: KYUNGS

_Malapit-lapit na. Pakisabi na lang traffic_

Fr: Baekhyun Ganda Inggit Sila

_OX BILISAN MO HA INGATSUNG_

Napabuntong hininga na naman si Kyungsoo pero this time hindi na internally. 9:00 ang call time nila tapos 9:17 na wala pa siya sa kabihasnan. Pero ayos lang, tanggap naman na niya, Jane at Wanda, na late siya at tuluyan na siyang natanggalan ng karapatang makahinga sa fx na ‘to. Ang ‘di lang naman niya talaga matanggap sa planetang ito ay ‘yung pagmamaganda ng level na ‘to sa Wordscapes.

Buttsex.

Oh ‘di ba, nagmamaganda talaga.

Sexbutt.

Bustext.

Butts—

“Subtext.”

“Ay, buttsex!”

Out of 10 people inside the fx, walo ang lumingon sa kanya—muntik na ‘yung driver pero thank God, muntik nga lang.

Napapikit si Kyungsoo at kinurot nang very light ang sariling hita. “Sorry,” bulong niya, “nagulat lang,” dagdag pa niya na mas lalo lang nakadagdag sa lala ng kahihiyan niya. Pangiti-ngiti lang ‘yung iba pero itong katabi niya, aba, kung makatawa kala mo first time matutong tumawa. Kung tutuusin siya nga dapat ang sisihin dito eh kasi kung ‘di siya bigla-biglang nagsasalita eh ‘di sana ‘di nasigaw ni Kyungsoo ‘yon.

Hala, tawang-tawa talaga siya.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si kuyang apparently pinaglihi sa happiness para ma-realize niyang naka-move on na lahat maliban sa kanya.

At, insert drum roll, hindi gumana ang pagtitig.

Okay, plan B.

Kinalabit ni Kyungsoo si kuya sabay sabi ng, “Happy ka?”

At as if hindi narinig ni kuya ‘yung sinabi ni Kyungsoo, tumawa lang ulit siya at may pagpunas pa ng luha sa mga mata, wow. “Ah, happy nga,” sabi ni Kyungsoo na nagpalakas lang lalo sa tawa ng katabi niya.

“Sorry na,” sabi ni kuya nung kalmado na siya. “Bakit mo kasi sinigaw?” tanong niya na medyo natatawa-tawa pa rin.

“Ay, kasalanan ko pa talaga, ha. Eh bakit kasi bigla-bigla kang nagsasalita?”

“Nakita ko kasing ilang beses mo nang sinubukan ‘yung,” tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid to check if may nakikinig ba sabay bulong ng, “buttsex so I had to butt in na.”

Gago, ano raw? “Ay, ang corny.”

May kumakalaban sa bad jokes ni Baekhyun.

“Weh, pero tumawa siya.”

Dali-daling binalik ni Kyungsoo ang expression niya sa paborito niyang poker face nung marinig ‘yun, “Ha? Sinong tumawa?”

“Ah, baka ‘yung driver.”

Natawa na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo, “Thank you, ha,” sabi niya at ‘di niya alam kung bakit ang gaan ng loob niya sa lalaking ‘to; baka mamaya totoong kuya na niya pala ‘to o baka kasi ang bango niya at medyo cute siya at kulay navy blue ang hoodie niya which is his favorite color.

Ah, syempre ‘yung una.

Tumango si kuya at ngumiti, “Anytime.”

“Para po,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa driver. “Bye,” sabi rin ni Kyungsoo kay kuya bago bumaba.

Kaso bumaba rin siya.

“Mamaya ka na mag-bye,” sabi ni kuya kay Kyungsoo pagkasara niya ng pinto ng fx.

_Sinusundan ba ko nito?_

“Sabi ko na nga ba schoolmate kita, eh.”

_Ay, joke._

So, ito na ba ‘yung moment kung saan iisipin ni Kyungsoo na siya na ang soulmate niya? Syempre hindi dahil panigurado nagkataon lang ‘yan. Nagkataon lang na parehas sila ng nasakyan na fx. Nagkataon lang na parehas sila ng school. Nagkataon lang na parehas sila ng dinadaanan ngayon at parang awa, ‘di pa ba ‘to liliko?

“Anong college mo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Mas gusto mo talagang malaman college ko kaysa sa pangalan ko?” as usual, tumawa na naman siya, “CET.”

“Ah, kaya pala.”

“Kaya pala mukha akong walang tulog?”

“Kaya pala kasabay pa rin kita hanggang dito,” tinignan ni Kyungsoo nang mabilisan ‘yung mukha ni kuya. Excuse me? Wala na siyang tulog sa lagay na ‘yan? Pa’no pa kung meron?

“CET ka rin? Bakit ‘di kita kilala?”

“Hindi,” natawa si Kyungsoo nung medyo naging malungkot ‘yung mukha ni kuya, “pero katabi ng lungga niyo ‘yung audi kung sa’n kami nag-r-rehearse.”

“Dancer ka rin?” sabi ni kuya at nagmukha siyang puppy for a moment.

“‘Pag sinabing rehearse, dancer agad?” tumawa na naman si Kyungsoo at kung pwede lang siyang umalis sa katawan niya para kausapin ang sarili niya, ito ang sasabihin niya, “Excuse me, sino ka?”

Nag-vibrate na naman ang dapat mag-vibrate.

“Hello? Oo, tumatakbo na, ito na,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at pinatay na agad niya ‘yung call bago pa siya masermonan ni Father Baekhyun. Pagharap niya kay kuya nakangiti ito sa kanya tapos biglang tumango, “Go, takbo na.”

“Sorry,” sabi niya bago ibulsa ang phone at sumunod sa sinabi ni kuya. Tumigil siya after two seconds, though, at tumakbo pabalik. Huminga siya nang malalim, deeper than the sea, “Nag-t-theatre pala ako, ‘di dancer. CMC. Kyungsoo. Bye!” sinabi niya nang sobrang bilis at for sure ‘di siya na-gets ni kuya pero bahala na ‘di ba at kumaripas na ulit ng takbo.

Happy Ubos Dignidad Day, Kyungsoo.

/

“Buti dumating ka pa,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha ang bag ni Kyungsoo para isama doon sa mga bag nila. Umupo na si Kyungsoo sa harap ng mga nag-r-rehearse na characters at pagbalik ng kaibigan niya sa tabi niya tinitigan siya nito nang nakakunot ang noo.

Parang may mali.

“Kyungs, okay ka lang?”

“Oo naman,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kahit alam niyang hindi kasi hello, nakalimutan lang naman niyang kunin ‘yung pangalan ni kuya. Sa lahat ng bagay bakit ‘yung pangalan pa, oh my God, ang talino talaga. “Anong scene na?”

“Ikaw nagsulat, ‘di mo alam?”

“Sorry, ha? ‘Di ko pa kasi alam ‘yung blockings niyo?”

“Joke lang, ‘to naman. Scene 5 na.”

“‘Di ba nasa scene 5 ka?”

“Joke lang. Scene 12 na.”

“Nandun ka rin, eh?”

“Ay joke lang ulit. Scene 8 pa lang pala.”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at pumuntang backstage, “Text mo na lang ako ‘pag okay ka na kausap.”

Tawa nang tawa si Baekhyun. Okay nga lang si Kyungsoo.

/

Betlog.

Betlog.

Betgol.

Beltog.

Betlog.

Tuesday na at may balak yatang umulit lahat ng pangyayari kahapon. Nakatitig na naman si Kyungsoo sa cellphone niya, umaasang gagalaw mag-isa yung letters at mabubuo na ‘yung word pero wala talaga. Na saan na ba kasi si kuyang CET. Kung kailan mo talaga kailangan doon siya wala, eh ‘no.

Betlo—

“Goblet.”

“Ay, betlog!” napalingon si Kyungsoo sa likod niya at ayon, feeling niya bumukas ang mga ulap at tumugtog ang mga anghel dahil ang nakaupo sa likod niya at may nakapanlalambot na ngiti pa sa mukha ay walang iba kundi si kuya from yesterday, “‘Uy, CET! Ikaw pala ‘yan!”

Seryoso, ano pang silbi ng mainit na tubig? Ngiti lang niya, lalambot na agad ang karne.

“Hi, ikaw na naman.”

For sure, nakatingin na naman ang 80% ng mga tao kay Kyungsoo pero wala na siyang pake doon kasi na kay kuya CET na lahat ng pake niya; inangkin na niyang lahat.

“Hi, ako na naman,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, sinaniban na naman, obviously,  “Thanks ulit. Pangalawa na ‘to.”

Nag-thumbs up si kuya, “Anytime. Pangalawa na rin ‘to.” Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo at humarap na ulit kasi ‘di na niya kayang titigan ‘yung hulog ng langit at sumasakit na rin ang leeg niya.

Dumating na sila sa paroroonan at as usual, sabay na naman sila maglakad kasi nga gaya-gaya ‘tong Tuesday kay Monday. Ang naiba lang ay ‘yung mga suot nila at parang... mas tahimik sila ngayon. Nagpanggap na lang si Kyungsoo na tumitingin-tingin sa “sceneries” kahit kabisado na niya lahat ng ‘yon mula ulo hanggang paa. Palusot niya lang talaga ‘yon para ma-observe si kuya from time to time. At according sa findings ni Kyungsoo, mas matangkad si kuya sa kanya. Ayos ‘yan. Naglalagay din ng kamay sa bulsa. Turn on. At parang masipag pa dahil mukhang mabigat ang bag. Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang super tipid. Maganda ang kinabukasan.

“Kyungsoo.”

Hala, gago, muntik nang mag-back flip puso ni Kyungsoo.

“Huy! Yes? Bakit?”

“Wala lang, sinubukan ko lang kung tama rinig ko kahapon,” sabi ni kuya at doon na-realize ni Kyungsoo na break dancer pala ang puso niya, “Mukhang tama naman.”

“Ulitin mo nga, ‘di ko masyadong narinig, eh,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kahit napakalinaw naman nung pagsabi ni kuya na hanggang ngayon umuulit-ulit pa rin sa utak niya.

“Kyungsoo?”

Ayan, another back flip from Kyungsoo’s heart, everyone.

“Ah, tama nga,” sabi Kyungsoo. Buti na lang nalabanan niya ‘yung urge na magbingi-bingihan ulit kasi please, pakiulit naman, last na.

“So, Kyungsoo,” Hala, mind reader. “sabi mo kahapon nag-t-theater ka? Magaling ka umarte?”

Interested ba talaga ‘to kay Kyungsoo o wala lang talaga siyang masabi? “Minsan lang ako umaarte. Most of the time ako ‘yung nagsusulat.”

“Nagsusulat ka?”  _Cute naman nito. Kakasabi lang, eh._ Kung walang sanib si Kyungsoo ngayon, siguro ‘yan ‘yung sasabihin niya kaso hindi ganon ang kaso ngayon at ang sinabi ng kaluluwang sumanib sa kanya ay, “Oo… minsan.” Pa-humble naman pala itong kaluluwa na ‘to.

“Aw, kainggit. Pinangarap ko kasi ‘yun, eh,” sabi ni kuya bago tumawa.

“Ang magsulat? Anong nangyari?”

“Hindi, ‘yung pag-arte,” sabi niya. “Balak ko sanang mag-artista pero ayun, nanatiling pangarap na lang siya.” Tumawa sila pareho at ‘di mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili kundi mapatingin sa katabi. Posible palang maging ganito kaganda ang isang tao, ‘no? ‘Yung tipong makita mo lang siyang masaya, masaya ka na rin.  _Okay lang ‘yan, pangarap naman kita. Joke._ “Bakit ‘di mo i-pursue? ‘Di pa huli ang lahat.”

“Nah, ‘di talaga para sa ‘kin,” sabi ni kuya habang tinatanggal ang mga buhok na tumatama sa mga mata niya.

“Ah, baka kasi ako ‘yung para sa ‘yo,” bulong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ha?”

“Ha!?” Gago, nasabi niya ba ‘yun out loud? “Huy! Ayan na pala ‘yung audi, una na ‘ko!” sabi ni Kyungsoo na halos sumisigaw na.  _Gago, ano ‘yon._  Tinapik niya ‘yung braso ni kuya na napalakas pa yata, “Bye!” at tumakbo na. Oh my God, anong nangyari, saan nanggaling ‘yun. Nakalimutan na yata niyang may mga bagay na ‘di dapat sinasabi at iniisip lang.

“Wait!”

Hala, hinahabol siya, wait, anong dapat gawin? Bibilisan niya ba o titigi—okay, titigil. “Huy, hello ulit! Bakit?”

In-offer ni kuya ‘yung kamay niya at tinitigan lang ‘to ni Kyungsoo not until nung medyo inalog niya ‘to sa harap niya. Ready na ba si Kyungsoo na hawakan ‘tong kamay na ‘to na mukhang pinagpuyatan yata ni God sa paggawa? Okay, sige, why not.

Ngumiti si kuya at pinisil nang kaunti ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na apparently ay mas maliit sa kamay niya, “I’m Jongin.”

“Kyung—”

“Alam ko na name mo, eh. Number na lang bigay mo,” sabi ni Jongin at kung ‘di nagkakamali si Kyungsoo ay kumindat pa ata ‘yung loko.

_Patayin niyo na lang ako._

/

“Kyungs, natulog ka ba? ‘Yung eyebags mo hanggang baba,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun habang minamasahe ‘yung palad ni Kyungsoo.

“Natulog ako, okay.”

“Talaga? Gaano katagal? 5 seconds?”

Sinamaan lang ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ‘yung kaibigan niya at nagbuntong hininga, “10 minutes.”

“Naks, 10-minute power nap? Next month pa finals, ah? Grabe naman po pala ka-gc ‘yung Kyungsoo.”

“Try mo ngang manahimik for 3 years. Sumasakit lalo ulo ko sa ‘yo.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun at tumayo para ang ulo naman ni Kyungsoo ang mamasahe niya, “Eh bakit ba kasi? ‘Wag mong sabihing nanood ka ng movies nang wala ako!”

“Hindi,” matipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Wala ‘yun.”

Syempre ‘di naniniwala si Baekhyun na wala nga lang ‘yun kasi mas kilala pa ata niya si Kyungsoo kaysa kay Kyungsoo himself. Hello, nasa sinapupunan pa lang sila ng mga nanay nila, sila na ang magka-partner sa thesis. Pero dahil good na friend si Baekhyun, ‘di na muna siya mangugulit kasi magbiro ka na sa lasing, ‘wag lang sa Kyungsoo na 10 minutes lang ang tulog.

“Sige, sabi mo, eh.”

Buti na lang at marunong makiramdam si Baekhyun at hindi na nagtanong pa. ‘Di rin naman kasi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya sisimulan ‘yung kwento. Sabihin na lang nating si Jongin ang dahilan kung bakit 10 minutes lang ang tulog niya. Worth it naman, eh. Sobrang sarap niyang kausap—kahit sa text ang funny niya. Nagulat na nga lang si Kyungsoo biglang may araw na, eh. At... medyo kasalanan din naman niya kasi ilang beses na siyang sinabihan ni Jongin na matulog na pero nag-insist pa rin siyang pag-usapan ‘yung mga aso ni Jongin. Come on, aso kaya ‘yon! Who says no to dogs, ‘di ba? Kung ang mapapala mo ba naman ay isang Jongin na nagwawala sa sobrang ka-cute-an ng tatlo niyang aso eh ay nako, sobrang worth it ng eyebags at masakit na kamay.

Oh my God, wait, masyado yatang pinapakita ni Kyungsoo na tinamaan siya. Mali ‘to. Dapat ‘wag siya masyadong magpahalata. Dapat... chill lang. Baka isipin ni Jongin sobrang desperado ni Kyungsoo which is totoo naman pero, you know. Mahirap mahulog sa walang kasiguraduhan.

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa sarili. Sige, medyo bawas-bawasan natin ang haba ng replies at dagdagan ang haba ng tulog.

“Okay, from the top tayo. Scene 1, ready!”

Medyo bawasan din natin ang smileys.

/

Wala ulit tulog si Kyungsoo the next day.

“Alam mo, medyo worried na ko sa ‘yo,” sabi ni Baekhyun pagkapasok na pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo, “Ano ba talagang meron?”

Kyungsoo swears, sinubukan talaga niyang maging less eager pero wala eh, masyadong malakas ang powers ng kalaban (or masyado lang siyang mahina) lalo na’t lumipat na sila sa Telegram kung saan pwede nang mag-send ng kung anu-ano. Ang meaningful kaya ng usapan nila kagabi. Nag-usap lang sila through memes. At ang mamaw ni Jongin—hindi nauubusan. In fact, binigyan pa niya si Kyungsoo ng google drive link kung saan naka-organize lahat ng memes niya. Sabi niya, “Ayan ha, binibigyan kita ng chance na makibahagi sa kayamanan ko.” Dalawa na raw silang may-ari non at pwedeng-pwede siyang gumamit as long as ‘di niya ibibigay sa iba ‘yung link. Kaya ayun, ‘di na naman nakatulog si Kyungsoo kasi pano ka nga naman makakatulog sa lagay na ‘yun?

“Okay, sige, ikekwento ko na,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at pumalakpak naman ang mga tainga ni Baekhyun.

“Spill!”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo, “Mag-practice ka muna. Ikekwento ko after.”

Nanlumo si Baekhyun pero tumayo rin naman at pumunta sa posisyon niya, “Deal.”

Umupo si Junmyeon sa kinauupuan ni Baekhyun kanina at tinapik ang balikat ni Kyungsoo, “Thank you, Soo.”

‘Di nila mapigilang tumawa habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na halatang napipilitang umarte, “No problem, direk. Sabihan mo lang ako ‘pag ayaw ulit mag-practice ng ating beloved snake.”

Tumawa si Junmyeon, halos maglaho na ang mga mata, “I will, I will.”

/

Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang bag niya sa tabi niya at pumalakpak nang dalawang beses, “Okay, game.”

“May na-meet akong guy.”

Ngumiti nang nakakaloko si Baekhyun, “Tapos?”

“Siya ‘yung dahilan kung bakit lagi akong walang tulog.”

“I knew it! Tapos?”

“Tapos na.”

Umiling si Baekhyun at tumawa, “Kulang pa, Kyungs.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo, “CET siya. Jongin ang name. Okay na?”

Tinitigan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo for 20 seconds bago nagsalitang muli, “Itigil mo na ‘yan, ngayon na.”

“Ha? Bakit? Okay naman siya,” pagtatanggol ni Kyungsoo.  _Sobrang okay._

“Okay naman talaga. Perfect pa nga eh,” sabi ni Baekhyun nang mag-pop up sa utak niya ang itsura ni Jongin.

“I agree.”

“Oh, malande. Pero, seryoso, mas okay talaga kung iwasan mo na lang siya.”

“Bakit nga kasi? ‘Di kita titigilan, kala mo—”

“Kasi ex ko ‘yun!”

“Ay, Jongin! Ano ba! Bakit ka ba biglang sumisi—ex mo siya!?”

Medyo napalayo si Baekhyun at napatakip ng tainga doon. Tumango siya at sinabing, “Don’t worry, ayos naman kami ngayon.”

“Oh, eh ‘di ayos lang pala eh.”

Lumapit na ulit si Baekhyun, “Hindi ba ‘yun magiging awkward? Hindi ka galit?”

“Sabi mo okay lang naman kayo, ‘di ba? At ‘di ako galit. Nagulat lang ako nung una pero na-realize kong ex mo naman ata lahat so,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago mag-shrug.

Tumawa si Baekhyun, nakahinga na siya nang maluwag, “Grabe siya, ikaw nga ‘di ko ex, eh.” ‘Di niya alam kung bakit ba kinabahan siyang sabihin kay Kyungsoo na ex niya si Jongin. Ex na nga, ‘di ba?

“Oo at huwag ka nang umasa,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Eh bakit di ko alam na naging kayo?”

“Kasi one day lang naging kami. Gago ‘yan eh. Tatlo pala kaming pinagsabay-sabay. Ako, si Krystal, tapos si Kimberly.”

Teka, masyadong maraming impormasyon, mahina ang kalaban, “Krystal? As in si Eba sa play natin? At sino si Kimberly?”

“Oo, as in ‘yung Eba sa play natin,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Si Kimberly naman ‘yung anak ng tindero ng chicken lollipop sa canteen.”

“Ah,” na lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. Bigla yata siyang nawalan ng will to live.

“Sayang! Dapat pala ikaw na lang ‘yung sinabay niya para KKK na kayo,” sabi ni Baekhyun bago tumawa pero tumigil din siya after a moment nang ma-realize na, ahem, bad joke. “Joke lang pala, Kyungs. If bet mo talaga siya, go lang! Single siya ngayon!”

Nanatili lang na tahimik si Kyungsoo.

/

Another night na naman kung saan nag-w-Wordscapes lang ulit si Kyungsoo except that this time, ‘di siya makapag-focus nang bongga kasi message nang message si Jongin.

Jongin: busy ka ba, soo?

Jongin: hello hi hello

Jongin: hEEEWWOOO

Jongin: :(

Jongin: sorry. anyway, good night :)

Jongin sends a photo.

Kahit ‘di na i-view ni Kyungsoo ‘yung photo, knowing Jongin, alam na niyang meme ‘yun. At wala na rin siyang balak i-view ‘yun kasi malalaman ni Jongin na online siya at ‘pag nalaman niyang online siya, ‘di siya titigilan non at ‘pag ‘di siya tinigilan non, baka bumigay siya.

At hindi siya pwedeng bumigay. Hindi madadaan sa pa-sad face si Kyungsoo, ‘no.

Okay, truth be told, madadaan siya doon. At truth be told ulit, ‘di talaga natutuwa si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya—sana pinalapa na lang niya sarili niya sa shih tzu ni Baekhyun, ‘di ba? Pero ika nga ng mga doktor sa Salamat Dok, prevention is better than cure so halina’t mag-prevent.

Tama, tama, mag-f-focus na lang siya sa teatro at mag-m-move on na.

/

Gusto nang ipa-pray over ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo.

Three days na ang nakalipas since sinimulang iwasan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at imbis na umayos ang buhay niya ay mas lumala pa yata.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa upuan ni Junmyeon, nakatitig sa phone niya simula nung nag-start silang mag-rehearse hanggang ngayong nasa scene 14 na sila. Kanina pa gustong silipin ni Baekhyun kung ano bang tinititigan non at halos ‘di na siya pumipikit kaso bantay-sarado siya ni Junmyeon at ayaw na niyang maging tiga-dikit ng masking tape sa stage next practice, ‘no.

Tinignan ulit ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo for the last time bago bumalik sa pag-arte.

_Mukhang hulog na hulog si Kyungs, ah._

“Baekhyun, next na scene mo,” paalala ni Jongdae, ang stage manager ng taon. Siya ang dahilan kung bakit nabibingi ang karamihan (if hindi lahat) sa members ng production team dahil kung makasigaw ‘yan sa comm set ay parang barker sa Divisoria trainee. Magandang bagay ‘yun, actually, kasi napapakilos agad lahat dahil hindi talaga siya titigil sa kakasigaw hangga’t walang gumagalaw. “‘Yung reminders ko ha.”

Nagsaludo si Baekhyun kasi ganun siya ka-extra, “Yes, boss. Konting taray pa at ako na ang mag-adjust kay Adan dahil nangangapa pa siya.”

Since nabanggit si Adan, napatingin tuloy ‘yung dalawa sa kanya. “Not bad for a beginner,” komento ni Baekhyun.

“Too cute din for a beginner,” dagdag ni Jongdae.

“So ‘di tayo cute nung baguhan pa lang tayo, ganon?”

Humalakhak si Jongdae, “Gusto ko lang talagang sabihing ang cute niya.”

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Adan mula ulo hanggang paa na medyo nagtagal dahil ang laking tao ni Adan for Pete’s sake, “Pwede na.”

“I-would-date-him pwede na o cute-pero-not-really-my-type pwede na?”

Sinundan ng tingin ni Baekhyun si Adan para makahanap ng sagot at nung umupo siya, something caught his attention. Ayun na ang sagot.

Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Jongdae at ngumiti, “‘Yung una.”

Naka-zootopia socks lang naman kasi si Adan.

/

“Kyungs, aware ka ba na Kris Aquino meme ‘yang iniiyakan mo?”

Ang unang-unang ginawa ni Baekhyun nung mabiyayaan sila ng water break ni Junmyeon ay ang kumustahin si Kyungsoo na napapalibutan pa rin ng black and sad aura—tipong ‘pag nagdala ka ng bulaklak sa pwesto niya ay may chance na malanta ito.

“Hindi ako umiiyak.”

“Umiiyak ka inside. Nakikita ng third eye ko,” sabi ni Baekhyun after lumagok ng isang bote. Hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo sa braso. “May nakikita pa kong isa!”

Kahit wala siya sa mood na magsalita ngayon, pinilit pa rin ni Kyungsoo na sumagot, “Ano?”

“May nakikita akong… tao,” bulong ni Baekhyun. “Parang… parang CET ang college!”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan nanggaling ‘yung hawak na walis ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Syempre inagaw niya ‘to agad bago pa siya lumipad papuntang Batanes. Buti na lang talaga’t walang enerhiyang makipag-away si Kyungsoo. “Joke lang, Kyungs. Kausapin mo na kasi siya. Ayaw kong nakikita kang ganyan.”

“Pa’no kung gawin niya lang din sa ‘kin ‘yung ginawa niya sa inyo?”

“Pa’no kung hindi?”

“Pa’no kung oo?”

“Pa’no kung sapakin kita? ‘Wag mong parusahan sarili mo, Kyungs. Give it a chance?”

“Pa’no—”

“‘Pag sinaktan ka, papahiram ko sa ‘yo si Marimar. Ipalapa mo siya sa kanya.”

Sa wakas ngumiti na rin si Kyungsoo, “Okay. Sige na, bumalik ka na don, kanina ka pa tinitignan ni Junmyeon.”

“Picture ko na lang titigan mo,” ang iniwang advice ni Baekhyun bago bumalik sa stage.

/

After 234 revisions, na-finalize na rin ni Kyungsoo ang message niya.

Kyungsoo: Hi, Jongin. Sorry ngayon lang ulit ako nagparamdam. Can we talk?

‘Di pa nakakahinga si Kyungsoo nag-vibrate na agad ang phone niya.

Jongin: anong nangyari?

Jongin: na-miss kita :(

Jongin sends a photo.

Wow, na-miss daw siya, pa’no ba ‘yan, naglaho lahat ng trust issues ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin: kita tayo ngayon?

Jongin: to talk?

Teka muna, hindi pa alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya. Kailangan pa niyang gumawa ng script at mag-practice. Bakit ang bilis ng mga pangyayari? Bakit ang bilis kausap ni Jongin? Bakit nag-t-type na siya ng reply?

Kyungsoo: Sure. See you

‘Yung totoo, Kyungsoo, hobby mo ba ang traydurin ang sarili mo?

Ah, baka hobby niya nga kasi tuluyan na niyang nakalimutan ang plano niyang maging cold kunyari para ma-realize ni Jongin na hindi magpapaloko si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kumaway lang si Jongin sa kanya at ngumiti, nawala na lahat ng kinabisado niyang lines. Napakahina.

“I missed you.”

Okay, ‘di na ba usong mag-hello muna? Wala na bang paligoy-ligoy ngayon? Sasagot na ba si Kyungsoo ng I do?

“Sinabi mo na ‘yan kanina.”

“I know,” ngumiti si Jongin—madilim sa labas ng Mcdo pero kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang kinang sa mga mata niya. “Sinabi ko lang ulit. ‘Di ka nag-I miss you, too kanina, eh.”

Kung alam lang ni Jongin, ‘no? Kung alam niya lang na iniisa-isa ni Kyungsoo lahat ng memes sa folder nila. Kung alam niya lang na siya pa rin ang dahilan kung bakit ‘di nakakatulog si Kyungsoo sa gabi. Kung alam niya lang na ‘pag naglalaro siya ng Wordscapes sa fx at ‘di niya alam ang isasagot, umaasa siyang biglang may manggugulat sa kanya. Kung alam niya lang.

“Wala pa ring I missed you, too, Jongin?” biro ni Jongin.

“Depende ‘yan sa magiging outcome ng usapan natin,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago pumasok sa loob. Sumunod naman agad si Jongin na mukhang batang ayaw payagang maligo sa ulan.

After mag-order, walang warning, walang anything, nagtanong na agad si Kyungsoo, “Single ka, ‘di ba?”

“Depende kung sasagutin mo na ko,” sabi ni Jongin habang naglalagay ng ketchup sa tissue.

Mahuhulog sana ni Kyungsoo ‘yung kutsara niya kaso na-realize niyang ang cliché non kaya tinitigan na lang niya si Jongin nang nakakaloko.

“Bakit?”

“Nanliligaw ka pala?”

Binaba ni Jongin saglit ‘yung isusubo na sana niyang chicken tapos ngumiti, “Nanliligaw na.”

At doon na natuluyan ang paghulog ng kutsara ni Kyungsoo.

Maghunos dili ka, Kyungsoo, hindi ito ang plano. Huminga siya nang malalim at pinilit na magmukhang hindi affected, “Oh.”

“Don’t worry, hindi ako nagmamadali,” sabi ni Jongin at gustong malaman ni Kyungsoo kung anong sikreto ni Jongin at nagagawa niyang sabihin ang mga ito nang wala man lang kahit konting kaba. “pero okay lang din kung gusto mo na ‘kong sagutin,” dagdag niya, may pagtaas pa ng mga kilay.

Napainom si Kyungsoo ng iced coffee niya. “Hindi ko alam sasabihin ko, Jongin. Pwede bang pakitaan na lang kita ng meme?”

Humagalpak ng tawa si Jongin, “Cute mo!”

“Okay, thanks,” sagot ni Kyungsoo na ‘di in-expect ni Jongin. Ang unpredictable talaga. “Listen, Jongin, may kailangan talaga tayong pag-usapan ngayon. Mamaya mo na ko... landiin.” Binulong niya lang ‘yung dulo—not too soft para ‘di marinig ni Jongin at not too loud para marinig ng lahat ng tao sa Mcdo.

“I’m listening.”

“Kilala mo ba si Baekhyun?”

“Sino bang hindi?”

“Right,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Eh best friend niya, kilala mo?”

Tumigil sa pagnguya si Jongin para mag-isip pero ang ending, umiling lang siya kasi wala siyang ideya kung sino.

“Ako ‘yun,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at nalunok bigla lahat ni Jongin lahat ng laman ng bunganga niya. “‘Yun ‘yung dahilan kung bakit bigla na lang akong hindi nagparamdam.”

“Kasi ex ko siya?”

“No. Kasi sinabi niya ‘yung reason kung bakit kayo nag-break.”

Parang lumamig ata bigla sa Mcdo. “Oh.”

Nagpatuloy lang sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo. Matagal-tagal din niyang kinimkim ‘to at iba pala ‘pag dumating ka na sa moment na kailangan mo nang ilabas lahat. Tuluyan na niyang nakalimutan lahat ng kinabisado niya.

“Iniwasan kita kasi natakot ako. First time lang nangyari sa ‘kin ‘to at Jongin, I really, really like you—okay, ‘wag kang ngumiti hindi ako natutuwa.” Sinamaan niya ‘to ng tingin bago nagpatuloy, “Pero natakot ako na baka gawin mo sa ‘kin ‘yun at ‘di ko kayanin.”

Nakangiti pa rin si Jongin at to be honest, medyo kinakabahan na si Kyungsoo.

“Gusto mo ‘ko?” biglang sabi ni Jongin. Halos mawala na ang mga mata niya sa sobrang laki ng ngiti niya.

“Konyatan. Gusto kitang konyatan,” dugtong ni Kyungsoo.

“Cute mo talaga, eh ‘no,” sabi ni Jongin at suddenly, nanghina na naman si Kyungsoo. Tinitigan niya si Kyungsoo, “Sige, I’ll explain everything pero mangako ka muna na hindi mo ‘to ipagkakalat.”

Medyo nag-alangan si Kyungsoo doon pero whatever, nasa highest peak na ang curiosity niya. “Okay, I promise.”

Inangat ni Jongin ang pinky finger niya, “Pinky promise?”

“Para kang bata.”

Nilipat niya sa hintuturo, “Index promise?”

“Jongin.”

“Okay, okay!” Inayos niya ang upo niya at medyo lumapit kay Kyungsoo, “Una sa lahat, wala akong feelings para kay Baekhyun. Pero ‘yung friend ko, ‘yon, ‘yon ang meron. Malala.”

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, binibilang kung ilan ang mga pilikmata niya.

“Tinulungan ko lang siya. Ang plano, liligawan ko si Baekhyun, sasaktan ko, at bam, ‘pag malungkot na siya, papasok ‘yung kaibigan ko para i-comfort siya.”

Mag-p-protesta na sana si Kyungsoo pero mabilis si Jongin, “I know, sobrang insensitive at bad. Kaya tinigil namin agad. That explains kung bakit isang araw lang naging kami. Sinabi ko sa kanya na may iba akong dine-date at nung nalaman niyang ‘di lang isa, kundi dalawa, ayun, nasampal ako. Siningil ko ‘yung kaibigan ko ng 500,” tumawa si Jongin, naalala niya na naman.

“Sinampal ka ni Baekhyun? Eh tig-isang kilo ata mga kamay non?” hindi makapaniwalang sagot ni Kyungsoo. May reason kung bakit ang sarap ng mga masahe ni Baekhyun: mabigat ang mga kamay niya. “Buti ‘di na-dislocate ‘yung panga mo.”

Tumango si Jongin, “Yeah, wala naman akong injury. Lumipad nga lang ‘yung specs ko at nabasag.”

“Huy, sorry. In behalf of Baek.”

Winasiwas ni Jongin ‘yung kamay niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo. “No, I deserved it! At pinapalitan ko naman ‘yung specs sa friend ko. Kala niya, ha,” ngumiti siya after na binalik naman ni Kyungsoo. ‘Yung very kaunti niyang galit kay Jongin kanina? Gone.

Ay, teka, hindi pa pala.

“Pero totoo nga bang may dine-date ka ngang iba nung time na ‘yun?”

Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ‘yung pag-angat at pagbaba ng Adam’s apple ni Jongin.

“Oo.”

“At dalawa talaga?”

“Oo.”

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam kong ‘di na kapani-paniwala pero si Krystal, niligawan ko lang din ‘yun para sa isa ko pang friend,” pag-amin ni Jongin nang nakatingin sa sahig. For some reason, natatakot siyang tignan sa mata si Kyungsoo.

“Sobrang bait mo naman pala as a friend.”

Ayan na siguro ‘yung reason. Bilang pa lang ‘yung mga araw na nakausap niya nang harapan si Kyungsoo at ‘di siya makapaniwalang may kakayahan itong magpanginig by only using his words. Ganyan ba kapag writer? Nananaksak gamit ang mga salita? Parang kanina lang ang confident pa niya sa mga pinagsasasabi niya pero simula nung magsimula ang interrogation ay parang gusto na lang niyang magtago sa kanyang shell kahit ‘di naman siya turtle.

Bakit nga ba ‘di na lang siya maging turtle.

“Totoo kasi, Soo. Akala kasi nung friend ko gusto niya si Krytal kaya sinabay ko na kaso the next day na-realize niyang ‘yung ex niya pa rin ang gusto niya.”

“‘Di ko gets mga trip niyo ng tropa mo,” lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo.

“I know, we’re losers.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, napaangat tuloy ‘yung ulo ni Jongin para malaman kung tama rinig niya, “Hindi naman sa ganon, Jongin.”

“Pero parang ganon na nga?”

Ngumiti nang malungkot si Kyungsoo, “Kumusta naman ‘yung friend mong may gusto kay Baekhyun?”

Medyo nag-pout si Jongin bago nag-shrug, “Ayun, patay na patay pa rin. Siya na raw gagawa ng move this time.”

“Talaga? Walang nababanggit si Baekhyun.”

“Well, siya ang patron saint ng mga torpe kaya kailangan pa nating maghintay ng mga isa o dalawang taon bago may mangyari.”

Sumasakit na ang panga ni Kyungsoo. “Pag nagkatuluyan sila ni Baekhyun, sasabihin ko ‘yang sinabi mo sa kanya.”

“‘Yan ay kung maaalala mo pa ‘yan after two years,” sabi ni Jongin at feeling niya nananalo siya sa lotto tuwing napapatawa niya si Kyungsoo. He could do this forever.

“Eh ‘yung isa mong friend? Anong nangyari?”

“Sila na yata uli—” as if on cue, bumukas ang mga pinto ng Mcdo at kilalang-kilala ni Jongin ang mga pumasok, “sila na nga ulit.”

Lumingon si Kyungsoo kung saan kasalukuyang nakatitig si Jongin at napamura. “Gago, si Sehun ‘yung friend mo?”

“Unfortunately.”

Nanalo na naman sa lotto si Jongin, mga kaibigan. “Sila na pala ulit. Wardrobe and stylist sa play namin ‘yang si Luhan, by the way.” Humarap na ulit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, “Small world.”

Napatitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo pagharap niya, napangiti, at napabulong, “Small nga. Cute pa.”

“Okay, next. Kimberly,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago pa siya tuluyang maglumpasay.

Medyo nag-hesitate muna si Jongin pero after a while sumagot din siya, “Ano kasi, mahilig lang talaga ako sa chicken lollipop.”

In-expect na ni Jongin na matatawa si Kyungsoo pero medyo masakit pa rin sa part niya. Pero ito naman ang gusto niya, ‘di ba? Ang makitang tumatawa si Kyungsoo na parang end of the world na bukas.

“Seryoso ba ‘yan? Malala ka na,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng mga tawa niya.

“Dalawang order lang nalibre sa ‘kin, okay. Tumigil din ako agad, na-guilty ako eh.”

Tumatawa pa rin si Kyungsoo at tingin ni Jongin ito na ang tamang moment para tanungin si Kyungsoo kung, “Okay na ba tayo, Soo?”

Ang ganda ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

/

Bumalik na sa dati si Kyungsoo. Araw-araw na ulit siyang nakakapag-Wordscapes at inaaway na ulit niya si Baekhyun tuwing may bad joke ito. Mas lalo na ring naging productive ang rehearsals nila—mainly because practice na nang practice si Baekhyun kasi hawak ni Kyungsoo ang script niya. Nag-start na rin silang mag-practice nang may lights and sounds kasi halos 2 weeks na lang at magpapalabas na sila at hindi pa kumpleto ang props.

Si Jongin at Kyungsoo, well, masaya sila, mainggit tayong lahat. Minsan mag-m-meet sila after ng rehearsal nina Kyungsoo para kumain at magkwentuhan. Si Jongin na nga yata ang naging outlet ni Kyungsoo para sa mga kwento about theater. Dati kasi ‘yung sarili niya lang kinakausap niya, eh—alam mo ‘yun, bago maligo, sa harap ng salamin. Pero ngayon may Jongin na at Salamat Dok talaga kasi unlike others, makikita mo sa kanya na interesado siya sa kinekwento ni Kyungsoo.

Isa siyang anghel.

“May tanong ako, Soo. Bakit Ang Mansanas na may Powers ang title?”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya ‘yang mga ganyang tanungan. “Ano munang opinion mo sa title?”

“Nakaka-curious. Simple lang pero I bet may deeper meaning ‘yan, ikaw pa ba,” tumawa si Jongin. “I like it.”

Lord, gusto na yatang pakasalan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

“Thanks.”

“So, bakit na? Hindi ako makakatulog.”

“Gusto mo talagang ma-spoil?”

Napatigil si Jongin don. Oo nga, ‘no. “Okay, kahit snippet na lang. Kahit ano.”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo. “Basta umiikot lang ang lahat sa pag-aagawan ng characters dun sa apple na may powers. In the end they’ll realize na sinasadya ng apple na pagwatak-watakin sila so ayun, nagsama-sama sila to defeat the apple. Napagtanto nilang mas powerful pa rin sila, after all, lalo na kung sama-sama. Fuck that apple.”

“I agree,” tumango si Jongin tapos ngumiti. “Fuck that misogynist, sexist apple.”

Nakarinig bigla si Kyungsoo ng wedding bells. “Na-gets mo, nice.”

Gumaan naman ang loob ni Kyungsoo doon. Isa kasi ‘yun sa worries niya sa play eh—‘yung baka ‘di ma-gets ng iba—lalo na’t karamihan sa mga manonood ay high school students. Sana under all the subtlety, makuha nila ‘yung message.

“Basically, comedy siya pero may laman. Ayaw ko kasing matawa lang sila tapos, tapos na. I want them to do something, to make them rethink, ganon.”

“Tangina, Soo, dapat pala ‘di na ‘ko nagtanong.”

“Huy, bakit?”

“Na-in love lang ako lalo.”

/

_Eba: Sigurado ka ba sa gagawin natin, Adan? Natatakot ako!_

_Adan: [hinigpitan ang hawak sa mga kamay ni Eba] Walang mangyayaring masama, Eba, maniwala ka. Ayaw mo ba ng powers?_

_Eba: Gusto! Pero—_

_Snake enters and cuts Eba off._

_Snake: Wala nang pero-pero! [susubukan niyang takutin ‘yung dalawa] Kung ayaw niyo, ay ‘di ‘wag! Ako na lang ang kukuha! Ano, papayag ba kayo! [patingin-tingin siya sa dalawa to see if it’s working. Habang nag-c-contemplate ang dalawa, lalapit si Snake kay Adan at medyo pupulupot] Adan, kung ayaw ni Eba, kahit ikaw na lang! Hayaan mo siyang maging mahina forever!_

“Cut!” sigaw ni Junmyeon. “Adan, ano bang problema? Lagi mong nakakalimutan ang line mo sa part na ‘yan. Nakaka-ilang ulit na tayo.” Lumipat ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun at nag-tumbling naman ang sikmura nito, “Baekhyun, good job. Tamang landi lang.” tapos kay Krystal, “Krsytal, good job din. Better than yesterday. Ipagpatuloy.” nagpasalamat si Krystal at napamura naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa kanya sunod na bumagsak ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. Ni-lock niya agad ang phone niya dahil lagot na naman siya ‘pag nakita siyang busy sa phone. Jongin kasi, eh. Masyadong masarap kausap. “Soo, pwedeng diyan muna ‘tong tatlo? Practice-in mo sila hanggang makuha ni Adan.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo kahit ‘di niya alam kung anong p-practice-in at mabilisang nag-text kay Jongin ng, “Brb. Junmyeon.”

Binasa ni Junmyeon ang script for a while at ang lahat ay naka-abang sa sasabihin niya. Nag-vibrate naman ang phone ni Kyungsoo.

Fr: Jongin

_hahaha okay good luck bhabie ckouh_12_

Gago talaga. Kaya ‘di nakakapag-focus sa practice, eh.

“Okay,” sabi ni Junmyeon after a moment at ang lahat ay napatingin sa kanya, napatago na rin ng phone si Kyungsoo. “Kayong tatlo, dun kay Kyungsoo. Baba na, now.” tumakbo naman agad sina Baekhyun at nasobrahan ata si Baekhyun sa takbo. Dahil ba sa takot niya kay Junmyeon o dahil excited lang siyang makalapit kay Kyungsoo? ‘Di natin alam.

“Scene 4 muna tayo. ‘Yung kay Snow White. Irene at Allie, here sa stage, now.”

At nakahinga na nang maluwag ang lahat.

“Hi, Kyungs,” bati ni Baekhyun na may napakadambuhalang ngiti sa mukha. “Kyungs, hi.”

“Anong nangyari?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Krystal dahil wala siyang mapapala kay Baekhyun, for sure.

Pinaliwanag ni Krystal ‘yung nangyari at napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Adan na nakikipag-staring contest yata sa sahig. Nilapitan niya ‘to at ni-tap ang balikat, “‘Uy, ayos ka lang?”

Noong inangat niya ang ulo niya, dun nalaman ni Kyungsoo ang sagot. “Okay, ‘di ka ayos.” tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Krystal at Baekhyun na nagchi-chikahan sa ngayon bago hinila palayo si Adan.

“Ano nga ulit name mo?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Okay, anong problema ni Chanyeol?”

Umiling lang ito.

“Chanyeol, may potential ka, I swear. Pero ‘pag ‘di mo sinabi kung anong problema, mawawalan ako ng choice kundi tanggalin ka.”

“Mas mabuti nga pong tanggalin niyo na lang ako.”

Nagbuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, “Sinubukan lang kitang takutin, patola. Hindi ka namin pwedeng tanggalin, ano ka ba. Hello, saan kami makakahanap ng ibang Adan na mas magaling kaysa sa ‘yo?”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo na napangiti niya si Chanyeol. Well, tunog bola man, totoo ‘yung sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Kahit baguhan lang siya, kita mo talagang mayroong ibubuga.

“Thank you po pero pwede po bang... ibang role na lang?”

“Gago, kanino naman kita ipapalit? Kay Allie? Irene? Kaya mong mag-heels?”

“Kahit po member na lang ng prod team,” huling hirit ni Chanyeol.

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol for two seconds bago nagsalita uli, “Sasabihin mo kung anong meron o hahampasin kita ng walis na ‘to?”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan nanggaling ang walis ni Kyungsoo at kahit alam niyang tinatakot lang ulit siya ni Kyungsoo (dahil halata) kinakabahan pa rin siya kaya, “Okay, sasabihin ko na...”

“Go.”

Binulong na lang ni Chanyeol kasi baka marinig ng lahat.

“Crush mo si Baekhyun!?”

Bakit nga ba binulong niya pa.

Pasok Moira, pakikanta ang “At tumigil ang mundo” part mula sa Tagpuan. Salamat.

“Hala shet, Chanyeol, sorry—Oh my God, ikaw ‘yung friend ni Jongin!”

Moira, pakiulit.

“Kilala mo po si Jongin?”

“Kilala mo si Jongin?” sabi rin ni Krystal pero siniko siya agad ni Baekhyun.

“‘Wag ka nang mag-po. At oo we’re... friends.”

“May iba pa siyang friends bukod sa ‘min?” After ‘yun sabihin ni Chanyeol, doon niya lang na-realize na ah, so siya pala ‘yung tinutukoy ni Jongin.

“Okay, sige, hanggang dito na lang muna ang practice. Mukhang may mga dapat kayong gawin,” tumingin siya kanila Kyungsoo, “lalo na kayo. Thanks, guys. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Nagtakbuhan na agad lahat kung na saan ang bags nila bago nagpaalam sa isa’t isa. Hinila agad ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, Chanyeol at sige pati na rin si Krystal palabas.

“Soo!” bati agad ni Jongin pagkalabas na pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo ng audi. Balak kasi niyang i-surprise si Kyungsoo. After ni Kyungsoo, sumunod na lumabas ang mga kasama niya na binati rin naman ni Jongin, “Hi, Baek, musta! Hello rin, Krystal! Hello—Chanyeol!?”

“Happy reunion din sa ‘yo, Jongin,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Siya pala ang ma-s-surprise.

Sa Mcdo na lang silang apat dumiretso kasi dun naman lagi ang bagsak nila kahit anong gawin nila. At oo, apat na lang sila kasi pupunta pa raw sa library si Krystal, apparently. Sabi ni Chanyeol baka raw ‘di pa nakaka-move on kay Jongin which is mukhang totoo kasi sobrang halata na umiiwas siya. Gaya ngayon, pupunta raw siyang library eh kanina pa sarado ‘yun.

Pagkabalik ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun galing sa counter, nagsalita na agad si Kyungsoo, “Dahil nagkataon na nandito si Jongin, may aaminin daw siya sa ‘yo, Baek.”

Hindi natuloy ang pagsubo ni Jongin ng fries dahil don. Kala niya audience lang siya rito—siya pa yata bida. “Anong aaminin?”

“Na di mo naman talaga gusto non si Baekhyun, Krystal, at Kimberly? Na napilitan ka lang ligawan sila para sa friends mo at sa sikmura mo?”

Nag-pout si Jongin, “Inamin mo na, eh.”

Inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo (pero magkahawak sila ng kamay under the table, ano kaya ‘yon). “Bukas na ang korte para sa iyong reaksyon.”

“So hindi totoo na may tatlo kang pusa?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango si Jongin, “Aso talaga ‘yun, sorry.”

“So hindi rin totoo na maganda ang eyes ko!?”

Sasagot na sana si Jongin kaso, “totoo ‘yun!” naunahan siya ni Chanyeol.

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at nung lumingon ito, nagpipigil din pala siya ng tawa. Si Chanyeol lang pala magpapatahimik kay Baekhyun, eh.

“Okay na po ba tayo? Pwede nang lumipat sa next agendum?”

Tumango naman lahat.

“Okay, Chanyeol here has a problem at sasabihin ko na lang din dahil baka ‘di pa halata,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at na-realize niya na enjoying pala maging head ng meeting, akalain mo ‘yun. “Baek, may gusto sa ‘yo si Chanyeol at obviously, ‘yun ang dahilan kung bakit nag-audition siya sa ‘tin pero ‘yun din pala ang magiging dahilan kung bakit gusto na niyang umalis.”

For some reason, nag-panic si Baekhyun, “Aalis ka?”

First eye to eye contact nila ‘yun ever (dahil ‘pag nasa play, ang kilay ni Baekhyun ang tinitignan ni Chanyeol) at feeling niya hihimatayin yata siya.

“Hindi ko kaya, eh. Sorry.”

If hindi lang magiging mukhang ewan, v-video-han talaga ni Jongin si Chanyeol kasi first time niyang makitang ganito ‘to—ang hina ng boses at ang hinhin, wow, sino ka, boy.

“Ako na lang aalis,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“At san naman kami hahanap ng papalit sa ‘yo, ha, Byun Baekhyun?”

Nag-isip si Baekhyun saglit at ngumiti kay Kyungsoo, “Eh ‘di, ikaw! Kabisado mo naman lines at blockings ko, eh.”

“Asa ka.”

Bago pa magmakaawa si Baekhyun, nagsalita na ulit si Chanyeol. “Ako na lang talaga ang aalis. Baka masira lang ‘yung play dahil sa ‘kin.”

“Sure ka na ba, Chanyeol? Sobrang sayang,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. May iba pa bang babagay sa role ni Adan?

“Yes. Tyaka, I know someone na pwedeng maging Adan,” ngumiti si Chanyeol.

“Really? Tingin mo available siya bukas? Kailangan namin siyang makilatis.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol, “Actually nandito siya ngayon.”

Bumalik ‘yung hinihigop na Sprite ni Jongin sa baso niya, “Tangina, Chanyeol, subukan mo.”

“Dali na, Jongin,” nag-puppy eyes pa si Chanyeol kay Jongin kaso narinig niyang natawa si Baekhyun kaya tumigil agad siya kahit pa ang sarap sa tainga ng tawa niya. “Gusto mong maging artista, ‘di ba! Tyaka, ayaw mo nun, araw-araw mong makikita si Kyungsoo.”

“Huwag mong ginagamit si Kyungsoo laban sa ‘kin!”

“Try mo na, Jongin,” sabi ni Baekhyun at nung tumingin sa kanya si Chanyeol nginitian niya ito. “Sige ka, ‘di kita papatawarin.”

Gustong mag-break down ni Jongin, “Bakit ang sama niyong lahat sa ‘kin. Except Kyungsoo.” Kunyari pa si Jongin pero sa totoo lang ay medyo gusto niya ngang i-try. Naalala niya bigla ‘yung mga panahong nagrerenta pa siya ng mga pelikula sa Video City tapos gagayahin niya ‘yung actors sa banyo.

“Oh, sige.”

“Thank you, bro!” niyakap siya bigla ni Chanyeol, napabitaw tuloy siya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Bumulong ito sa kanya, “Isama mo ko lagi sa rehearsals ha. Love you, bro.”

Nilayo agad ni Jongin ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa personal space niya.

“Sabi sa ‘yo hindi pa huli ang lahat, eh,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago inabot uli ang kamay niya.

/

_Eba: Sigurado ka ba sa gagawin natin, Adan? Natatakot ako!_

_Adan: [hinigpitan ang hawak sa mga kamay ni Eba] Walang mangyayaring masama, Eba, maniwala ka. Ayaw mo ba ng powers?_

_Eba: Gusto! Pero—_

_Snake enters and cuts Eba off._

_Snake: Wala nang pero-pero! [susubukan niyang takutin ‘yung dalawa] Kung ayaw niyo, ay ‘di ‘wag! Ako na lang ang kukuha! Ano, papayag ba kayo! [patingin-tingin siya sa dalawa to see if it’s working. Habang nag-c-contemplate ang dalawa, lalapit si Snake kay Adan at medyo pupulupot] Adan, kung ayaw ni Eba, kahit ikaw na lang! Hayaan mo siyang maging mahina forever!_

_Adan: [papayag kunwari at bibitawan si Eba] Sige, halika!_

_Pupunta sila sa apple pero hahawakan bigla ni Adan nang mahigpit si Snake._

_Adan: Eba, dali! Kunin mo ‘yung apple!_

_Isang spotlight kay Eba. Isa kay Snake at Adan._

_Snake: Bitawan mo ‘ko!_

_Adan: Akala mo, ha! Alam ko ang binabalak mo! Alam kong ‘pag nakuha ko na ang apple ay aagawin mo agad sa ‘kin ito! Alam ko!_

_Snake: Ang daming alam!_

“Okay, cut. Welcome to the family, Jongin.”

As expected, may ibubuga nga si Jongin. Nagpalakpakan ang lahat (lalo na si Kyungsoo) at nagpasalamat naman si Jongin. Pangarap niya ‘to, eh.

Nagsimula na sa araw-araw na rehearsals si Jongin at so far, natutuwa naman sa kanya si Junmyeon. Nakatulong din ‘yung pagiging dating Adan ni Chanyeol dahil kahit papano, natuturo niya kay Jongin kung paano ang tamang atake sa ibang lines pati na rin ang blockings. Ilang araw na lang din kasi at big day na kaya kayod kung kayod ang lahat. Gamit na gamit din ang pagiging matangkad ni Chanyeol sa paggawa ng props at salamat Jongin dahil tinupad nga niya ang pangako niyang isasama siya sa rehearsals. Corny man pero na-attach na rin kasi siya sa environment at sa mga nakatrabaho niya—especially Baekhyun kahit hindi sila masyadong nakakapag-usap. Pero nakakatingin na siya kay Baekhyun ngayon nang ‘di pinagpapawisan so may progress naman kahit papaano.

“Leakage.”

“Bakit ang galing mo? Tapos mo na ba Wordscapes?” tanong ni Kyungsoo after pindutin ang next level.

“Wala nga akong ganyan sa phone, eh,” pag-amin ni Jongin.

“Wow, mamaw.”

Tumawa si Jongin at nag-form ulit ng ilang words bago nagsalitang muli, “Soo, ano masasabi mo sa acting ko? Be honest.”

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya at hinarap si Jongin, “Gusto mo talaga ng honest opinion?”

Tumango si Jongin, “Pero ‘wag masyadong masakit, ha.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, “Ano ka ba, you’re a great actor. Although minsan, nahihirapan kang sumabay kay Krystal which is understandable naman kasi parang wala siya sa sarili lately.”

“Napansin mo rin!? Akala ko ganon talaga ang style niya. Tingin mo tama si Chanyeol?”

Nag-shrug si Kyungsoo, “May chance.”

/

Bukas na bukas na ang play at nagtataka si Baekhyun kung bakit ‘di siya kinakabahan. Kahit ilang taon na siyang umaarte, never siyang hindi kinabahan kasi aminin man niya o hindi, may stage fright pa rin siya. Wala silang rehearsal today—ganon naman lagi, the day before the play, nagpapahinga sila. Ang pinagkaiba lang, sinulit niya nang bonggang-bongga ang araw na ito. Nagpalinis siya ng kuko, nagpamasahe, nanood ng movies, at nag-face mask. At ‘wag ka, every time kasi na ginagawa niya ‘to, si Kyungsoo ang kasama niya kaso pass daw kaya, drum roll, si Chanyeol na lang ang sinama niya.

Actually, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit si Chanyeol ang tinawagan niya after makausap si Kyungsoo. Ang layo-layo ng letter C sa letter K pero nag-scroll talaga siya pataas. Pero in fairness ha, nag-enjoy siya. May times lang talaga na nag-s-space out si Chanyeol pero the rest, ang saya. Lalo na nung nagpalinis sila ng kuko kasi first time niya raw ‘yun. Feeling niya raw nanganak siya nung natanggal ang kauna-unahan niyang ingrown.

Humarap si Baekhyun sa ceiling at hinanap ang cellphone niya. Tawagan niya kaya? Or i-text na lang kung nakauwi na siya?

Pipindutin na sana ni Baekhyun ‘yung green na button kaso biglang lumabas ‘yung mukha ni Kyungsoo sa screen niya.

“Yes, Kyungs?”

“Kailangan ko si Marimar,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa pinakanakakatakot na tonong narinig ni Baekhyun.

Napaupo si Baekhyun nang napakabilis, dumilim ang paningin niya for a second, “Oh my gosh, anong ginawa ni Jongin?”

“Never mind, baka OA lang ako,” sabi bigla ni Kyungsoo. “Pero hindi talaga, eh!”

“Ano bang nangyari? Kumalma ka!”

“Galing kasi ako kanila mama kanina tapos nung pauwi na ko nakita ko si Jongin at Krystal.”

“Gago, weh! Saan! Anong ginawa!”

“Ikaw yata ang dapat kumalma,” umirap si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ako nagtagal pero kitang-kita ko nagyakapan sila tapos nagtatawanan pa! Eh ‘di ba bet pa ni Krystal si Jongin!”

Naglalakad-lakad na si Baekhyun sa loob ng kwarto niya, “So, anong gagawin mo?”

“‘Di ko na muna siguro siya papansinin.”

“Bex, baka nakakalimutan mo, bukas na ang play hindi pwedeng ‘di mo siya pansinin!”

“Eh anong gagawin ko!?”

“Kausapin mo siya.”

“‘Di ko kaya. Baka kung anong masabi ko.”

“Ah, oo nga pala, nagra-rap ka ‘pag galit,” tumawa si Baekhyun na nawala rin agad kasi galit nga pala ang nasa kabilang linya. Magulat na lang siya may lumipad na walis mula sa bintana niya. “Okay sige, magpalamig ka muna, tyaka mo kausapin.”

“Sige, sige. Good luck bukas.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at humiga na ulit, “You’ll be fine. Good luck din bukas.”

/

Big day.

All in all, tatlong beses silang mag-p-perform today. Nagsimula at natapos ang first show nang ‘di nagpapansinan si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ni-good luck o hi, wala. Inisip na lang ni Jongin na busy si Kyungsoo at naka-focus sa play kaya ‘di na lang niya ginulo.

Pero nung lunch time na at ‘di pa rin sila nag-uusap, not to mention napakalayo pa ng upuan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, doon na nagsimulang mag-worry si Jongin. Imposibleng walang problema. Kaya naman nung nasa backstage na lahat, naghihintay ng lights off, pinuntahan agad ni Jongin si Baekhyun para magtanong or else ‘di siya mapapanatag.

“‘Wag mong sasabihin kay Kyungsoo na sinabi ko, ha,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Nakita niya raw kasi kayo kagabi ni Krystal. Ang saya niyo raw tapos nag-hug pa kayo.”

“Oh,” napatahimik si Jongin tapos biglang ngumiti, “Seloso pala si Soo.”

Tumawa rin si Baekhyun, “Gago ka, nakuha mo pang tumawa!”

Kinakabitan na sila ng mic—sign na malapit nang magsimula.

“Sorry! Pero wala ‘yun, promise. Kinausap ko siya para mag-sorry at well, para linawin ang mga bagay-bagay. Napansin ko kasing uncomfortable siya sa ‘kin ‘pag nag-r-rehearse.”

Tinakpan nila ang mics, “Shet, sabihin mo ‘yan kay Kyungs bago pa magwala ‘yun!”

“Paano ko—”

_Lights off._

“Fuck.”

Tinulak nang bahagya ni Baekhyun si Jongin dahil malapit na ang entrance niya, “Sige, go, umarte ka lang. Akong bahala.”

Nag-thank you si Jongin bago pumasok.

Si Baekhyun naman, tumakbo agad papunta kay Jongdae at hiniram ang comm set nito para mapatawag si Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, na san ka? Punta ka rito sa backstage.”

Wala pang isang minuto nasa harap na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang pawis ni Chanyeol at tumawa, “Hindi mo naman kailangang tumakbo nang ganon kabilis.”

Nag-shrug lang si Chanyeol.

“Jongin and Kyungsoo need our help.”

/

Scene 7

_Eba: Sigurado ka ba sa gagawin natin, Adan? Natatakot ako!_

_Adan: [hinigpitan ang hawak sa mga kamay ni Eba] Walang mangyayaring masama, Eba, maniwala ka. Ayaw mo ba ng powers?_

_Eba: Gusto! Pero—_

_Snake enters and cuts Eba off._

Halos mawala sa character si Jongin nang makita si Kyungsoo sa snake costume imbis na si Baekhyun. Tinanong kaagad ni Junmyeon sa comm set kung anong nangyari at sabi ni Jongdae, nung scene na ni Baekhyun ang susunod, hinimatay daw ito at saktong nandun si Kyungsoo kaya siya na lang ang pinapasok—tutal kabisado naman niya ang blockings ni Baekhyun lalo na ang lines nito dahil, hello, siya ang nagsulat.

_Snake: Wala nang pero-pero! [susubukan niyang takutin ‘yung dalawa] Kung ayaw niyo, ay ‘di ‘wag! Ako na lang ang kukuha! Ano, papayag ba kayo! [patingin-tingin siya sa dalawa para makita kung gumagana ba at habang nag-iisip ang dalawa, lalapit si Snake kay Adan at medyo pupulupot] Adan, kung ayaw ni Eba, kahit ikaw na lang! Hayaan mo siyang maging mahina forever!_

Tangina, kinabahan bigla si Jongin, nakapulupot lang naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kailangang hindi siya ma-distract sa fact na amoy baby si Kyungsoo.

_Adan: Sige, tayo na lang!_

Hindi iyon ang linya ni Adan.

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo, nasa maling scene ba siya? “Anong sinasabi mo!?”

Binitawan ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Krystal at humarap kay Kyungsoo, “Tayo na lang. Kung anumang nakita mo, wala ‘yun. Nilinaw ko lang ang mga bagay. Walang namamagitan sa amin ni Eba! Maniwala ka sa ‘kin, So—snake. Ikaw ang mahal ko. Ikaw lang ang minahal ko.”

“Oo, maniwala ka, ikaw lang ang mahal niya!” sabi ni Krystal. Lumingon sa kanya si Jongin at tumango naman ito sa kanya.

_Biglang hinigpitan ni Adan ang hawak sa mga kamay ni Snake para hindi ito makatakas._

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

_Adan: Eba, dali! Kunin mo na ‘yung apple!_

_Pumiglas nang pumiglas si Snake nang mapagtantong sinabi lang iyon ni Adan para sila ang makakuha ng apple._

Tinakpan ni Jongin ang mic at bumulong, “Love you, Soo. Bitawan mo ‘ko ang next line.”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

_Snake: Bitawan mo ‘ko, tae ka!_

Nagtawanan ang audience pati sina Junmyeon.

_Adan: Akala mo, ha! Alam ko ang binabalak mo! Alam kong ‘pag nakuha ko na ang apple ay aagawin mo agad sa ‘kin ito! Alam ko!_

_Snake: Ang daming alam!_

Pagkatingin ulit ni Kyungsoo sa audience, nakita niya sa gilid si Baekhyun at nasa likod nito si Chanyeol—nasa mga balikat ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol habang naka-thumbs up naman si Baekhyun. Tangina, sabi na nga ba peke ‘yung pagkahimatay.

/

Curtain call.

Nung si Kyungsoo na ang tinawag, todo palakpak si Jongin na may pagsigaw pa ng, “Go, bhabie ckouh 12!” kahit pa nasa stage siya.

Habang pababa ang lahat ng stage, sinundan agad ni Jongin si Kyungsoo—kinailangan pa niyang humindi sa mga gustong magpa-picture sa kanya.

Finally, naabutan niya rin.

“Soo, sorry.”

“Bakit?”

“Una, kasi hindi ko nasabi sa ‘yong nag-usap kami ni Krystal.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, “Ako dapat ang mag-sorry. Sorry, nag-assume ako agad.”

“Okay lang. Cute ka naman ‘pag nagseselos, eh,” sabi ni Jongin at biglang nag-vanish ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo kaya nagsalita na siya ulit, “Pangalawa, sorry kasi ‘di ko sinunod ‘yung script. ‘Di ko kinaya, eh.”

“Hindi ko rin naman sinunod sarili kong sulat,” sabi ni Kyungsoo nang maalala ang nangyari kanina.

Tumawa si Jongin, “‘Di mo rin kinaya, ‘no?”

Binigyan lang siya ni Kyungsoo ng “luh?” look.

“Joke lang,” sabi ni Jongin. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo—kagaya ng ginawa niya kanina, “May nakakalimutan ka pala, Soo.”

Mukha lang kalmado ‘yang si Kyungsoo pero deep inside nagmumura na siya in all languages na alam niya, “Ano?”

Ngumiti si Jongin nang napakalaki, “‘Yung I love you, too ko.”

Binalik ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti ni Jongin, “Pwedeng iba na lang ibayad ko?”

“Parang mas gusto ko yata ‘yan.”

“Game, pikit.”

Konting-konti na lang maglalapit na talaga ang mga dapat maglapit kaso napatigil sila nang biglang tinapat sa kanila ni Jongdae ang spotlight.

Nagsalita si Junmyeon sa mic, “Get a room!”

Inagaw ni Baekhyun ang mic, “Huwag kayong making kay Junmyeon, ituloy niyo lang! Bilis, from the top!”

Tumawa si Jongin at sumigaw, “Sorry, direk!”

Si Baekhyun ang sinunod nila this time.

/

**Epilogue:**

“Joining, Soo,” sabi ni Jongin pagkaupo niya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi Jongin. Masyado mo ‘kong iniisip.”

Tinigil muna ni Kyungsoo ang paglalaro para ma-kiss sa cheek ang boyfriend niyang late na naman, “Ang kapal,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, “at alam ko, ‘no. Gusto ko lang talagang i-try name mo, bawal ba.”

“‘Di naman po,” sagot ni Jongin. Tinulungan niya sa paglalaro si Kyungsoo tapos maya-maya bigla siyang tumigil. “Soo.”

“Hm?”

“Naaalala mo pa ‘yung una mong sinabi nung una tayong nagkita?”

Ni-lock ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya at humarap kay Jongin, baka kasi nasa mukha niya ang sagot. At surprise, nandun nga. Nag-play ulit sa utak niya ang mga pangyayari. ‘Yung pagsigaw niya ng buttsex sa loob ng fx at ‘yung pagtawa ni Jongin nang malala, “Oo naman. Tumatawa ka non tapos sabi ko, ‘Happy ka?’”

Tumango si Jongin at ngumiti, “Happy na.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> naks, nakaabot dito, congrats! sana nagustuhan niyo mga bhabie ckou hehe chz thank you for reading! and thank you, mods! dahil ‘di niyo ‘ko itinakwil. till next time!


End file.
